Joker
by The Abnormal Kid
Summary: Sendiri, sendiri dan terus sendiri..apa salahku? apakah salah jika aku ingin membunuhmu? Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Author: The Abnormal Kid

Rated: M

Genre: Crime

Summary: Sendiri, sendiri dan terus sendiri..apa salahku? apakah salah jika aku ingin membunuhmu?

Warning: Typo (s), OOC, gaje, abal abal, ancur, dll

JOKER

"Hari yang tenang.."

"Santai sekali kau bilang ini adalah hari yang tenang Kurosaki, padahal kau sudah berkelahi dengan berandalan SMA Miyashita lagi," balas Ishida.

"Kau memang tak berubah Ichigo," ucap Chad.

"Haha, ya begitulah..tapi bukannya kalian juga ikut berkelahi denganku?"

"Ya, tapi itu karena aku khawatir kau akan mati diserang gerombolan itu."

"Hei Ishida! walaupun aku sudah bukan shinigami lagi, tapi bukan berarti aku menjadi lemah!"

"Akui saja Kurosaki, kau tadi kewalahan menghadapi mereka."

"Jangan asal bicara kau, Ishida!"

"Aku juga melihat kau seperti itu tadi."

"Chad! kau juga sama menganggapku lemah ya?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Chad.

"Huh," keluh Ichigo kesal.

"Baiklah Kurosaki, kita berpisah disini..kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku lagi, hubungi saja aku!"

"Jangan seenaknya kau Ishida!"

"Sampai jumpa Ichigo," ucap Chad.

"Haaaahhh..dasar mereka itu memang menyebalkan..tapi, walaupun begitu mereka adalah sahabatku, tanpa mereka apa jadinya hidupku?"

"Aku pulang," ucap Ichigo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri, Onii-chan_!"

"Ah Yuzu, kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang aku akan pulang cepat hari ini? ternyata Onii-chan tak pernah memperhatikanku!"

"Maaf Yu.."

"ICHIGO! ANAKKU SUDAH PULANG RUPANYA!"

*Buagh!

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu, ayah!"

"Kejam sekali kau menendangku seperti ini!"

"Tendangan seperti ini takkan membuatmu mati."

"Huuuhhh..kau kejam sekali Ichigo! huhu," ucap Isshin sambil menangis.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau menangis sekencang apa, tapi aku akan di kamar seharian dan jangan ganggu aku."

-OoO-

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Nemu?"

"Masih stabil seperti kemarin, Mayuri-sama."

"Hmm, aneh sekali..mengapa tiba tiba dia menjadi seperti ini?"

-OoO-

_"Berita hari ini, sejumlah besar tahanan di penjara kota Karakura tiba tiba meninggal dengan indikasi serangan jantung..belum diketahui apa penyebab dari serangan jantung massal ini"_

"Hoam.."

"_Ohayou, Ichi-nii_."

"Oh, Karin..mana Yuzu?"

"Dia sedang berbelanja."

"Dan kau tidak sekolah?"

"Ini hari libur, untuk apa aku sekolah?"

"Eh? hari libur?"

"Ya, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kusarankan kau rutin melihat kalender yang ada di depanmu itu."

"O-oh.."

"Kau ini benar benar cuman peduli dengan perkelahian saja."

"Hei Karin, bisa kau ganti channel? aku bosan melihat berita seperti itu," ucap Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak mau, acara seperti ini lebih baik bagimu Ichi-nii, supaya kau lebih sadar dengan lingkunganmu."

"Ah," lagi lagi Karin membuat Ichigo kehabisan kata kata.

-OoO-

"Mayuri-_sama_, ini aneh sekali."

"Ya Nemu, aku tahu..ini aneh sekali..mana mungkin ada hewan buas yang tiba tiba menjadi jinak?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mayuri-sama?"

"Perketat penjagaan."

"Baik Mayuri-_sama_."

-OoO-

"Kurosaki-_san_? tumben sekali kau berkunjung kesini."

"Yahh, aku hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak..di rumahku selalu saja diganggu oleh Yuzu dan Karin yang selalu menyuruhku belajar, bolehkah Urahara-_san_?"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh Kurosaki-_san_..kami disini siap sedia melayanimu."

"Aku tidak perlu dilayani, aku hanya butuh tidur."

-OoO-

"Kira-_sama_, dia sekarang berada di toko Urahara."

"Baiklah, terus pantau dia Mikami."

"Baik, Kira-_sama_."

-OoO-

"Hoaamm..sudah berapa lama aku tidur disini? Urahara-_san_! dimana kau? mengapa sepi sekali disini?" ucap Ichigo sambil menyusuri ruangan.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Kurosaki-_san_."

"Ah, Urahara-_san_..dimana yang lain?"

"Hmm, Jinta kencan, Ururu kencan dan Tessai juga.."

"Tessai juga kencan?"

"Tidak, dia sedang pergi dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal."

"Oh, baiklah..aku akan pulang Urahara-_san_."

"Sampai jumpa, Kurosaki-_san_."

-OoO-

"Mereka sudah dibawa, langkah selanjutnya adalah membebaskan dia."

"Light, apa kau serius dengan rencana ini?"

"Tentu saja Misa, rencanaku ini sangat sempurna."

-OoO-

"Aku pulang.."

"Huh."

"Yuzu, kau kenapa?"

"Huh!" jawab Yuzu sambil berbalik masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri Ichi-_nii_, dia kesal karena kau tak mau belajar dia khawatir akan keadaanmu.'"Karin..maafkan aku."

"Minta maaf bukan padaku, tapi pada Yuzu."

"ICHIGO!" sebuah suara di luar sana mengagetkan Ichigo.

"Aduh, ada apa sih?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu

"Ichigo!"

"Urahara-_san_? ada apa?"

"Ichigo! lihatlah ketiga koper ini!" jawab Urahara sambil menunjukkan 3 koper pada Ichigo

"Memang ada apa dengan koper ini?"

"Lihatlah ini," ujar Urahara sambil membuka ketiga koper tersebut.

Dan terlihatlah isi dari koper itu yang berisi anggota tubuh dan organ tubuh manusia dan dengan posisi kepala di tengah, mata membelalak seakan ingin keluar dan mulut terbuka, di ketiga koper itu juga tersisip kartu Joker.

"I-ini..siapa yang tega melakukan ini Urahara-_san_?"

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti, tapi akan segera kuselidiki..waspadalah Kurosaki-_san_ mungkin dia akan mengincarmu juga."

"Mengapa dia mengincarku?"

"Ini cuma perkiraanku saja, tapi walaupun begitu kau harus tetap waspada Kurosaki-_san_! cukuplah Jinta, Ururu dan Tessai yang menjadi korbannya! jangan sampai keluargamu juga menjadi korban!"

"Urahara-_san_, biarkan aku ikut menyelidiki ini!"

"Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya..jika kau ikut maka resiko kau terbunuh akan semakin besar! aku bisa memperkirakan seperti itu karena ada sebuah kiriman foto dari Tessai ke ponselku pada saat terakhirnya!" ucap Urahara sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ichigo.

"Dia.."

"Kau kenal dia kan, Kurosaki-_san_?"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin! dia sedang diobati!"

"Kau masih berpikir kalau dia masih bisa disembuhkan?"

"I-ya! dan aku percaya itu!"

"Sadarilah Kurosaki-_san_! dia sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan! oleh karena itu ayahmu sudah tidak pernah memikirkan keadaannya!"

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak percaya itu! lagipula mana mungkin dia bisa keluar dari sana!"

"Mayuri dan Nemu Kurotsuchi serta para dokter dan penjaga disana telah tewas."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih tidak mau mempercayainya, Kurosaki-_san_?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! bagaimana caranya mereka semua mati seperti itu!"

"Mereka semua tewas terkena serangan jantung."

"Serangan jantung?" Ichigo kembali teringat dengan siaran berita yang pernah dia tonton bersama Karin yang memberitahukan banyak tahanan yang tewas terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini, aku berencana kesana besok."

"Urahara-_san_."

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Kurosaki-san..aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan kita akan hidup tenang kembali."

-OoO-

"Sudah puas membunuhnya?"

"Heh, aku masih belum puas jika belum menyiksa dan membunuh pelan pelan mereka."

"Tujuanmu hanya mereka ya."

"Ya, itu benar! oh ya, siapa namamu? aku harus berterimakasih kepada orang yang telah membebaskanku!"

"Namaku Light Yagami, dia Misa Amane dan lelaki disana bernama Teru Mikami."

"Light, Misa dan Teru..terimakasih! jika bukan kalian yang melepaskanku, aku sudah menjadikan kalian bagian dari kreasiku!"

"Hahaha, aku tak peduli soal kreasimu atau apalah itu, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namamu?"

"Sebut saja aku Joker."

-OoO-

SMA Karakura

"Kurosaki-_kun_!"

"Ah, Inoue..seperti biasanya kau selalu bersemangat."

"Hehe," balas Inoue sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei Ichigo! apa kabarmu! HAHAHA!"

"Keigo, ada apa denganmu? aneh sekali."

"Ada apa denganku? biasa saja! HAHAHA!"

"Kau benar benar aneh, Keigo."

"Akan kubisikkan padamu Ichigo, aku hanya akan memberitahu kepadamu saja, bahwa.. AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Katamu cuman akan memberitahu padaku, tapi nyatanya kau malah meneriakannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, dasar _baka_."

"Hei Ichigo, apa kau tak mau tahu siapa yang menjadi pacarku?"

"Bisa dibilang kalau aku tak tertarik dengan itu," jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Keigo.

"Ichigo! tunggu dulu! kau pasti penasaran dengan pacarku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hee?"

-OoO-

"Huh, dasar Keigo..sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik pada pacarnya..tapi malah mengajakku lewat sms untuk bertemu disini dan memamerkan pacarnya..huh."

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Keigo belum datang juga ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

Akhirnya Ichigo pun berinisiatif untuk mencarinya.

"Keigo! Keigo! dimana kau? eh?" tiba tiba Ichigo melihat sebuah benda aneh.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya sambil memegang benda tersebut.

"I-ini..JARI MANUSIA!" pekik Ichigo seraya melempar benda itu.

"Mengapa ada jari manusia di tempat ini? ah, disana ada lagi."

Ichigo menemukan jari demi jari yang seperti menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

Tapi bukan hanya jari yang ditemukannya.

"Telinga? hidung? sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini," tanya Ichigo sambil terus menyusuri jalan itu.

Dan memang bukan itu saja.

Ichigo menemukan tangan, kaki hingga alat kelamin yang semuanya terpisah dari tubuh.

Namun yang paling mengejutkan sudah ada di depan mata.

"Lama lama aku bisa muntah disini, benar benar menjijikkan..eh? i-itu? kepala itu? KEIGO!"

Terlihatlah yang paling mengejutkan.

Sebuah kepala dengan mata membelalak dan lidah terjulur keluar dengan kartu Joker tertempel di lidah itu.

"Keigo..mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini? mengapa? ugh, Joker..SIALAN KAU!"

-OoO-

"Hei Joker, kalau kau mau membunuh keluarga Kurosaki..mengapa kau harus membunuh teman temannya terlebih dahulu?"

"Heh, Light! sudah kubilang itu bukan membunuh! itu adalah seniku!"

"Ckckckck, dasar aneh," ucap Teru.

"Apa kau bilang? aku aneh HAH? beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! padahal kau cuman JONGOS!"

"Aku lebih bangga menjadi anak buah Kira-_sama_ daripada menjadi anak buahmu!"

"Heh! siapa pula yang mau mempunyai anak buah sepertimu?"

"Aku juga tak mau mempunyai atasan sepertimu!"

"Bicara sekali lagi, akan kutulis nama kalian berdua di Death Note," ucap Light menantang.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kira-_sama_," jawab Teru sambil bersujud pada Light.

"Cih! kau tak tahu namaku!"

"Walaupun aku tak tahu, tapi Misa bisa tahu namamu," balas Light.

"Huh!"

-OoO-

Pemakaman Keigo

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Ichigo?"

"Aku tidak tahu Tatsuki, padahal dia sudah dikurung..tapi mengapa dia bisa bebas seperti ini."

"Dia? dia itu siapa?"

"Dia," jawab Ichigo sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tatsuki.

"APA?"

"Beritahu pada yang lainnya Tatsuki..mereka berada dalam bahaya."

-OoO-

*Ting Tong!

"Siapa?" jawab Yuzu bersegera membuka pintu.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa Yuzu?" Karin yang sedang makan pun langsung berlari ke arah Yuzu setelah mendengar teriakannya.

"HWAAAAAAA!" Karin yang melihat sesuatu ikut histeris dan pingsan.

"Yuzu! Karin! ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang akhirnya ikut berlari ke arah pintu.

"A-apa ini Tatsuki?" ucap Ichigo sambil memegang kepala Tatsuki yang tergantung di pintu dengan kedua tangan di tempel ke telinga, tangan kanan memegang sebuah kartu Joker sedangkan tangan kiri memegang secarik kertas.

_Bagaimana kreasiku Ichigo? bagus bukan? ini kubuat dengan memotong kedua lengannya terlebih dahulu, tentunya dengan hati hati karena aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu dengan hasil seniku yang kasar..setelah itu aku potong kepalanya sehingga terciptalah ciptaanku yang sempurna ini, tunggulah kreasiku berikutnya, Ichigo._

Begitulah isi dari kertas itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat dari Joker.

"Joker, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau masih saja berkreasi seperti ini..apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Joker?"

-OoO-

_"Apa yang kau lakukan Ogichi? mengapa kau berbuat seperti ini?"_

_"Diamlah, Ichigo..ini adalah seniku..akan kutunjukkan pada dunia bahwa seniku ini adalah yang terindah."_

_"Tapi membunuh bukanlah sebuah seni!"_

_"Apa kau tahu arti dari membunuh, Ichigo?"_

_"Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang?"_

_"Tepat! tapi membunuh disertai dengan alasan konyol seperti balas dendam, kebencian dan alasan konyol yang lainnya..tapi aku tidak memakai alasan seperti itu! karena itu ini bukan membunuh! tapi ini adalah seni!"_

_"Ogichi.."_

_"A-ayah? mengapa ayah bisa ada di sini?"_

_"Ayo ikut ayah, Ogichi."_

_"Kita mau kemana?"_

_"Ke tempat seharusnya kau berada."_

"HAH! hah..ternyata cuma mimpi," ucap Ichigo yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ichigo yang terbangun mendapat panggilan alam dan dengan cepat pergi ke toilet untuk melaksanakan "tugas mulia"nya itu.

*Cklek!

Ketika dibuka pintu toilet itu.

"HUWAAAAAHHH!" teriak Ichigo diikuti suara benturan lantai dengan tubuhnya.

"Mizuiro! Honshou! Urahara-_san_!"

Di dalam toilet itu terlihat kepala Mizuiro, Honshou dan Urahara digantung dengan mata yang dicopot dan ditempelkan di kedua pipinya sementara bagian dan organ tubuh lainnya dirangkai dan diikat mengelilingi dinding toilet layaknya hiasan saja.

"Ini bukan seni! ini bukan seni!"

-OoO-

Satu persatu teman Ichigo menjadi korban kreasi Joker.

Sehingga membuat Ichigo trauma dan depresi.

Dia enggan keluar rumah dan berhubungan dengan dunia luar karena takut jika dia bertemu dengan temannya maka temannya itu akan menjadi target Joker selanjutnya.

Ichigo selalu saja mengurung diri di dalam kamar sendirian.

"Ayah! mengapa jadinya seperti ini? apakah kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Ichi-_nii_? kalau begini, lama lama dia bisa jadi gila!"

"Tenanglah Karin, ayah juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kita ajak saja _Onii-chan_ jalan jalan!" usul Yuzu.

"Kau bodoh Yuzu! itu sama saja menambah resiko Ichi-_nii_ dibunuh! Joker itu sedang mengincar Ichi-_nii_!" jawab karin.

"Sudahlah, tak usah ribut..ayah akan bicara dengan kakakmu..kalian tunggu disini saja."

-OoO-

"Bagiamana Joker? apa langkahmu sekarang?"

"Tinggal langkah terakhir, Light..langkah terakhir," ucap Joker sambil membuka sedikit topengnya.

"Benar benar pucat," balas Light setelah melihat sedikit wajah Joker.

"Ya, sepucat wajah Ichigo nanti."

-OoO-

"Ichigo, aku ingin bicara padamu," ujar Isshin setelah menutup pintu kamar Ichigo.

"HHHH..SEMUANYA MATI! SEMUANYA MATI!"

"Ichigo? apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

"SEMUANYA MATI! SEMUANYA MATI!"

"Diam Ichigo!" seru Isshin seraya memukul Ichigo dengan keras.

"Ugh."

"Bukankah kau ingin melindungi temanmu? bagaimana bisa kau melindungi mereka jika kau lemah seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasa yang kurasakan!"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MERASAKANNYA BODOH! KAU ADALAH LAKI LAKI YANG DILINDUNGI DENGAN TARUHAN NYAWA OLEH PEREMPUAN YANG AKU CINTAI! AKU JUGA MENGERTI APA YANG KAU RASAKAN ICHIGO!"

"A-ayah.."

"KYAAAAA!"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang mengagetkan mereka berdua dan membuatnya langsung berlari menuju sumber suara.

-OoO-

"Sepertinya permainan akan segera berakhir.."

"Game over maksudmu, LIght?"

"Ya, Misa..game over tapi tidak untuk kita..kita akan memulai awal permainan baru."

-OoO-

"Halo," sapa seseorang dengan topeng hitam yang mempunyai 2 tanduk disisinya.

"Siapa kau? dan mana Yuzu dan Karin?" tanya Isshin.

"Oh, nama mereka Yuzu dan Karin..ternyata aku sudah mempunyai 2 adik ya."

"Ogichi.."

"Ya, kau benar sekali Ichigo..lama tak berjumpa ya," ucap Joker yang membuka topengnya.

"Ogichi, mengapa kau bisa bebas?"

"Sebegitu terkejutnya kah ayah atas kedatanganku ini? padahal aku sudah bawa oleh oleh lho," katanya sambil melemparkan 3 kepala ke arah Isshin.

"Ishida, Chad..Inoue..MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI OGICHI!"

"Apa kau sudah lupa, Ichigo? hmm..baiklah aku akan mengingatkanmu..INI ADALAH SENIKU."

"Ini sama sekali bukan seni, Ogichi! sadarlah! ini bukan seni!"

"Katanya saudara kembar itu bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan kembarannya, tapi ternyata kau tidak Ichigo! asal kau tahu! aku membuatnya dengan sangat teliti! kini ketiga kepala itu benar benar indah bukan? berterimakasihlah padaku karena telah menjahit kedua mata, hidung dan mulutnya, itu akan menambah kesan natural."

"Natural? apanya yang natural? itu mengerikan Ogichi!"

"Cih! orang yang tidak tahu apa apa tentang seni lebih baik diam saja..bagaimana denganmu, ayah? Ichigo tidak setuju dengan seniku, tapi kau pasti setuju kan?"

"Ogichi, dimana Yuzu dan Karin?"

"Ayah, tolong perhatikan aku dong..jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"DIMANA YUZU DAN KARIN!"

"Oh ayah, sekarang kau menjadi tidak sabaran ya..ya sudah , akan kuberitahu..dua bocah itu sudah kukubur di halaman depan."

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kau bisa menguburnya secepat itu..KAU PASTI BERBOHONG!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Ichigo..kau yang mengira aku tidak mungkin bebas, tapi sekarang aku sudah berada di depanmu."

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan senimu? itu tidak berhubungan sama sekali! tega sekali kau membunuh adik adikmu sendiri!"

"Kau masih belum mengerti seniku, Ichigo..setelah dikubur, dan dibiarkan beberapa lama pasti tubuh sudah tinggal tulang belulang saja..pada saat itulah, aku ubah tulang belulang itu menjadi seni yang paling indah! lebih indah dari seni yang lainnya!"

"KAU GILA OGICHI!"

"AKU MEMANG GILA! tak pernahkah kau sadari itu, Ichigo?"

"K-kau tidak gila kakak, mengapa kau malah mengakuinya?"

"Hah, kau tadi berkata aku gila..tapi sekarang tidak..ckckckck, baiklah Ichigo akan kuhapus sifat plin-planmu itu!" seru Ogichi sambil mencabut katana miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kakak? kau mau membuat seni dari tubuhku?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan membunuhmu Ichigo."

"Berarti kau punya alasan konyol untuk membunuhku?"

"Ya, alasan konyolku adalah..hmm..apa ya? AKAN KUPIKIRKAN NANTI! HAHAHAHA!" balas Ogichi yang menerjang ke arah Ichigo.

"SADARLAH KAKAK!"

"Padahal dulu kau tidak mau memanggilku kakak, kau memang plin-plan sekali Ichigo," ucap Ogichi dengan katananya yang kini menempel di leher Ichigo sehingga menciptakan sedikit luka di leher Ichigo.

"Ogichi."

"Nah, kau memanggil namaku..bukan dengan sebutan 'kakak', coba panggil aku kakak sekali lagi maka aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Kakak."

"JAWABAN YANG SALAH!" balas Ogichi yang bersiap menebas leher Ichigo.

"Butuh bantuan, Joker?" tiba tiba ada seseorang yang muncul di belakang Ogichi.

"Cih, aku tak butuh bantuanmu Light! aku akan membereskannya sekarang juga."

"Sepertinya kau berhasil ya, lihatlah lelaki di sebelah sana..hanya memandang kosong dan diam tak berdaya tak ada bedanya dengan bocah berambut orange yang ada di depanmu..hahaha apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Hanya kejutan kecil."

"Kau memang pintar membuat kejutan."

"Cih, aku tak butuh pujianmu!"

"Joker, kau tak dibutuhkan lagi dalam permainanku."

"Apa?"

"Semua ini sudah kuatur."

Kemudian Light menunjukkan salah satu halaman Death Note miliknya dan memperlihatkannya pada Ogichi.

_Hari rabu jam 14:30 Ogichi Kurosaki datang ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki untuk menjalankan rencananya._

_Pada jam 15:10 ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan gerakannya._

_Jam 15:15 Ogichi Kurosaki tewas dengan menusuk lehernya sendiri._

"Kau tahu? aku bisa mengatur semua gerakan korban yang telah kutulis dalam Death Note, termasuk kau Ogichi..aku sudah katakan bahwa Misa bisa melihat namamu hanya dengan melihatmu saja..sehingga memudahkanku dalam menulis namamu dalam Death Note."

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa Ogichi? takut dengan kematianmu sendiri? padahal kau sendiri telah banyak menyaksikan kematian di hadapanmu, seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa..dan seharusnya kau lebih pintar dalam memilih sekutu..memangnya apa tujuan kami sehingga kami mau membebaskanmu? ini cuman permainan kecil saja Ogichi, jujur saja..aku sudah bosan dengan rencana membuat dunia baru ini..sehingga aku ingin membuat permainan kecil supaya aku tak bosan.."

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Seperti yang tadi kau katakan, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Ogichi.."

"Kurang ajar kau Light."

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa..oh ya..sudah jam 15:15, bukankah sekarang waktunya pertunjukan?"

Arah pedang yang tadinya diarahkan pada Ichigo langsung berubah haluan menjadi ke arah leher Ogichi dan menghujam lehernya dengan keras.

_"Ichigo, apa kau tahu apa perbedaan antara seorang raja dan kudanya?"_

_"Yang satunya manusia, yang satunya hewan?"_

_"Salah."_

_"Lalu apa Ogichi?"_

_"Naluri lah yang membedakan mereka!"_

_"Naluri?"_

_"Ya, naluri..untuk menjadi seorang raja kau harus mempunyai naluri untuk menghabisi semua musuhmu! membantai semua rivalmu! dan menghabisi seluruh orang yang menghalangi jalanmu!"_

_"Aku tidak mengerti, Ogichi."_

_"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti! karena kau hanya memakai otakmu! kau tidak akan mengerti apa itu naluri jika kau hanya terpaku pada logika! tak semua hal di dunia ini bisa diselesaikan oleh logika, Ichigo! beberapa hal harus diselesaikan dengan kekejaman!"_

"Ichigo, mungkin aku terlalu kejam..mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak mengandalkan naluri..dan tak pernah memakai logika..kau benar Ichigo, naluri hanya akan terus dikalahkan oleh logika."

Sesuai yang tertulis di Death Note.

Ogichi tewas dengan katana yang tertusuk di lehernya.

"Dengan ini, permainan selesai..saatnya kembali ke skenario utama," ujar Light.

"Skenario utama ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Mengapa sepertinya kau terkejut sekali melihatku?" ucap Mayuri yang menyuntikkan sesuatu di tubuh Light.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi? bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? seharusnya kau sudah mati sesuai dengan yang kutulis di Death Note!" balas Light dengan mencabut suntikan Mayuri.

"Menyedihkan sekali melihat ekspresi wajahmu itu ya."

"Apa? kurang ajar! berani beraninya kau menghinaku! dan apa yang kau suntikkan ini HAH!"

"Sebelum obat itu bekerja, akan kuceritakan bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari jebakan Death Note konyolmu itu..sebelum kau menulis namaku dalam buku itu aku sudah mencium bau dari gerak gerik pergerakanmu hanya dengan melihat tingkah laku pasienku dan si bodoh itu yang selalu mengawasi rumah sakit jiwaku!"

"Dasar Mikami tak berguna."

"Hei, aku belum selesai..dengarkan dulu penjelasanku baru setelah itu kau bebas mau berkata apa, itupun jika kau bisa..setelah aku melihat pergerakanmu..aku langsung mempersiapkan reigaiku dan reigai Nemu dan kutempatkan reigai itu menggantikan posisiku dan Nemu, itu berarti yang telah kau bunuh sebenarnya adalah reigaiku!"

"Re-reigai? tapi itu tidak mungkin! Death Note pasti akan membunuhmu juga!"

"Kau tahu reigai? reigai adalah sebuah tiruan yang sangatlah mirip dengan yang asli, mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dan mempunyai tingkah laku dan sifat yang sama! Death Note membutuhkan nama dan wajah bukan? lalu, wajah siapa yang kau lihat dan kau tulis dalam bukumu itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara kerja Death Note?"

"Jika Death Note hanya membutuhkan nama saja, maka akan sangat mudah untuk membunuhku! tapi cara seperti itu tak kulihat dalam pergerakanmu..kedua, semua tahanan yang kau bunuh wajahnya pernah muncul dalam televisi! sehingga kemungkinan Death Note membutuhkan wajah korban sangatlah mungkin! pendapatku yang pertama dan kedua diperkuat dengan sering terlihatnya bawahanmu yang sering menulis sesuatu sambil memperhatikan pegawaiku!"

"Mikami tak berguna! dia benar benar mengacaukan rencanaku yang sempurna ini!"

"Menyedihkan sekali, masih ada yang menganggap ada sesuatu yang sempurna di dunia ini."

"Tentu saja ada! akan kubuktikan di dunia baru yang nanti kuciptakan!"

"Nanti katamu? cobalah ganti kata nanti itu dengan kata tidak, sehingga perkataanmu akan menjadi 'yang tidak akan kuciptakan!' karena sempurna itu hanyalah khayalan! jika ada yang sempurna di dunia ini..maka manusia akan berhenti berkreasi, berhenti berusaha menggapai mimpi dan berhenti berusaha menciptakan hal baru karena segalanya telah sempurna! bahkan seluruh pasienku saja menyadari hal itu! orang orang yang berusaha menciptakan sesuatu yang sempurna adalah orang bodoh dan idiot! mereka tidak pernah menyadari bahwa segala hal yang sempurna sudah ada dalam tubuh mereka sendiri! tubuh ini adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna! tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa menciptakan sistem organ tubuh sesempurna ini! bahkan aku pun tidak bisa! Nemu adalah buatanku yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah sempurna! karena manusia tidak akan pernah bisa berevolusi menjadi Tuhan!"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? mengapa semuanya terasa begitu lambat? kau bicara apa? bibirmu itu bergerak lambat sekali."

"Oh, obatnya sudah bereaksi ya..ini adalah obat manusia super obat ini membuat orang melihat 1 detik bagaikan 100 tahun, mengagumkan bukan?""A-apa yang kau bicarakan? aku tak mengerti..Misa! Mikami! dimana kalian?"

"Percuma saja kau memanggil mereka, karena mereka sudah kutangkap dan 'diproses'."

"Mayuri-_sama_, mereka masih hidup tapi kondisinya kritis," ucap Nemu yang membawa Yuzu dan Karin.

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit."Rumah sakit?" tanya nemu.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi mereka harus kau bawa ke rumah sakit Ryuuken sialan itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ichigo dan ayahnya?"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya, mereka hanya mengalami sedikit luka kecil..tapi mempunyai luka hati dan jiwa yang amat dalam."

"Baiklah Mayuri-_sama_," balas Nemu yang dengan sekejap sudah menghilang dari pandangan Mayuri.

-OoO

Sudah 1 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

Mental keluarga Kurosaki masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Ichigo masih saja sulit bicara dan enggan keluar rumah, begitu juga dengan Isshin.

Hanya saja Isshin lebih baik dari Ichigo dalam hal pemulihan.

Mungkin dia tidak ingin membuat anak anaknya terutama Ichigo terus tersiksa dengan tekanan batin sehingga mendorongnya untuk pulih dan kembali menghibur mereka dengan tingkah konyolnya.

Sementara Yuzu dan Karin masih terlihat murung, tak bersemangat dan selalu ketakutan bahkan untuk ke toilet saja selalu harus ditemani.

Mayuri menaruh 4 reigai di rumah keluarga Kurosaki untuk menjaga dan melayani mereka.

2 reigai Mayuri dan 2 reigai Nemu.

Memang tidak terlalu sulit bagi Mayuri untuk membuat reigai dalam jumlah sebanyak apapun.

Mayuri merasa semua ini adalah kesalahannya sehingga dia melakukan semuanya ini untuk menebus kesalahannya, walaupun tetap saja menurutnya ini masih belum cukup.

Apalagi keterlambatannya dalam menyelamatkan keluarga Kurosaki itu disebabkan dia terlalu santai dan menganggap remeh Light, untuk menangkap Mikami dan Misa saja dia sangat tidak serius sehingga pada saat dia datang ke rumah keluarga kurosaki, dia sudah sangat terlambat.

Dia sudah meminta maaf berkali kali pada Isshin, tapi Isshin tak pernah menjawabnya.

Bahkan dia menghiasi seluruh ruangan dengan bunga bunga yang harum dan disertai surat permintaan maaf.

Tapi Isshin masih diam.

Sampai akhirnya Mayuri menyerah untuk meminta maaf dan bersumpah akan melayani keluarga Kurosaki seumur hidupnya.

-OoO-

"Masaki, maafkan aku..maafkan aku..maafkan aku yang tak bisa membesarkan anak anakmu..aku masih ingat kau yang selalu membanggakan Ogichi yang terlampau cerdas dari teman temannya..tapi karena aku Ogichi berubah menjadi seperti ini..aku benar benar tidak bisa mendidik anak..aku ini ayah yang tak berguna..sungguh tak berguna..sungguh tak pantas aku disebut ayah..tidak pantas," sesal Isshin di depan poster Masaki pada saat tengah malam.

THE END

Ini fict crossover pertamaku..

Jadi pasti masih ancur..

Mohon reviewnya..

Oh ya, bagi yang belum tahu, Ogichi itu Hollow Ichigo a.k.a Hichigo.


End file.
